Drogi L
by Yyellow
Summary: "Drogi L, jesteś kompletnie beznadziejny. Z poważaniem, Kira."
1. Spam

**"Drogi L"**

_**Tytuł oryginału: "Dear L" (link w moim profilu)**_

_**Autor: VG Jekyll**_

_**Zgoda na tłumaczenie: Jest**_

Liczba rozdziałów: 32

Ostrzeżenia: Fanfik ma status "complete" jednak w rzeczywistości został zakończony przez Autorkę dlatego, że nie miała weny, aby go kontynuować. Stąd zakończenie może się wydawać "niezakończone".

xxxxxx

_Spam_

**Drogi L,**

**Jesteś kompletnie beznadziejny.**

**Z poważaniem,**

**Kira**

* * *

_Drogi Kiro,_

_Nawzajem,_

_L_

* * *

Hej L,

Dostaliśmy maila od Kiry, w którym pisze, że jesteśmy beznadziejni.

Może dostałeś coś podobnego?

Pozdro,

M, M&N

* * *

_Drodzy Następcy,_

_Owszem, dostałem._

_L_

* * *

**L,**

**Kira spamuje dookoła mailami.**

**Możesz coś z tym zrobić?**

**Raito**

* * *

_Drogi Raito,_

_Nadal podejrzewam, że to Twoja robota._

_L_

* * *

**Drogi L,**

**Jesteś niczym pies z kością. Poważnie, skończ we mnie celować i znajdź prawdziwego Kirę!**

**Raito**

* * *

_Drogi Raito,_

_Hał, hał!_

_L_

* * *

Hej L,

Kira wysłał nam zdjęcie psa liżącego swoje XXX. Wkleił tam twoją głowę.

Mello uważa, że to zabawne. Ja oczywiście tak nie myślę.

M, M&N

PS: Near łże! - M

* * *

_Drogi Raito,_

_To niesamowite, że przed chwilą porównałeś mnie do psa, a zaraz później Kira wysłał zdjęcie z psem w roli głównej do moich następców._

_L_

* * *

**Drogi L,**

**Nic takiego, zwykły zbieg okoliczności.**

**Raito**

* * *

_Drogi Raito,_

_Na 100%._

_L_

* * *

**Drogi L,**

**Udowodnij!**

**Raito**

* * *

Drogi L,

Dlaczego wysłałeś nam zdjęcie nagiego Raita leżącego w łóżku i dlaczego dodałeś Kirę do listy mailingowej?

Pozdro,

M, M&N

* * *

**L,**

**Ty skurwysynu.**

* * *

_Najdroższy Watari,_

_Nie mam ciasta._

_Pomożesz mi?_

_L_

* * *

**Drogi L,**

**Bardzo mi przykro, ale wygląda na to, że są problemy z piekarzami w Japonii.**

**Watari**

* * *

_Kira,_

_Nie wystarczy, że zabijesz wszystkich piekarzy._

_L_

* * *

**Drogi L,**

**Widziałem w telewizji.**

**...**

**Muahahaha!**

**Raito**

* * *

_Raito,_

_Zapłacisz mi za to._

_L_

* * *

**Drogi L,**

**To nie byłem ja. To był Kira.**

**Raito**

* * *

UWAGA

Twój e-mail został odesłany do nadawcy, ponieważ wystąpiły problemy z dostarczeniem.

Podane adresy posiadają stałe błędy.

Przypuszczalne powody dla których e-mail został odesłany:

Skrzynka pocztowa jest pełna.

* * *

Hey L,

Czy to Ty jesteś odpowiedzialny za rozpowszechnienie zdjęć i filmu z Yagami Raitem na całym świecie, wraz z jego i Kiry mailem?

M, M&N

* * *

_Drodzy Następcy,_

_Myślę, że nie musimy się dłużej martwić Kirą._

_L_

* * *

I oto potęga internetu, moje dzieci.


	2. Bita Śmietana

Drogi Ryuuzaki,

Mógłbyś poprosić Raito, aby odpowiedział na moje wiadomości?

xxx

Misa-Misa

* * *

_Drogi Raito,_

_Odezwij się do Misy._

_L_

* * *

**Drogi L,**

**Nie chce mi się. Dziewczyna ciągle mnie męczy o kolejną randkę, a ja naprawdę nie mam czasu na takie błahostki. Zwłaszcza, że są ważniejsze sprawy do załatwienia.**

**Raito**

* * *

_Droga Miso,_

_Raito wydaje się być zajęty jakimiś nudnymi starymi sprawami._

_Natomiast ja jestem całkowicie wolny! Co powiesz na wspólny spacer do tego nowego sklepu?_

_Nazywa się Sugar-Sweet i jestem stuprocentowo pewny, że go pokochasz!_

_Ryuuzaki_

* * *

Drogi Ryuuzaki,

Ja chcę iść na randkę z Raitem!

A nie z takim zboczeńcem, jak ty...

Misa-Misa

* * *

Raito!

Proszę, proszę, proszę umów się ze mną!

Ładnie proszę!

xxx

Misa-Misa

* * *

**Droga Miso,**

**Nie.**

**Raito**

* * *

_Drogi Raito,_

_Proooooszę, chodź ze mną do tego nowego sklepu ze słodyczami!_

_L_

* * *

**Drogi L,**

**Okej, możemy iść za godzinę.**

**Raito**

* * *

Ryuuzaki,

Nienawidzę cię! Próbujesz ukraść mi Raito!

Widziałam was koło tego sklepu...

Nawet nie myśl o przeobrażeniu Raito w geja!

To mnie lubi! Nie ciebie!

Misa-Misa

* * *

**Drogi L,**

**Dostałem właśnie wiadomość od Misy. Mówi, że próbujesz zrobić ze mnie geja.**

**... czy to kolejna szatańska teza typu "Raito jest Kirą", czy może coś innego?**

**Raito**

* * *

_Drogi Raito,_

_Dziękuję za kupienie mi słodyczy, nie wiem jakim cudem zapomniałem portfela._

_Misa nie będzie narzekać, jeśli poświęcisz jej trochę uwagi._

_Teraz jednak zastanawiam się... Dlaczego Raito nie lubi swojej totalnie pięknej dziewczyny?_

_Może Misa jest na bieżąco w niektórych... sprawach?_

_L_

_P.S. Daję sobie spokój z Kirą._

* * *

**Drogi L,**

**Nigdy nie dasz sobie spokoju z Kirą, wiem to.**

**I ja też nie. Złapiemy go razem!**

**Raito**

**P.S. Wszystkie pytania dotyczące mojej orientacji seksualnej będą ignorowane.**

* * *

_Drogi Raito,_

_Niechcący wylałem mnóstwo bitej śmietany na swoją klatę._

_Proszę... Pomóż mi w jej zlikwidowaniu._

_L_

* * *

**Drogi L,**

**To nie wypali.**

**Zaczynasz mnie męczyć jak Misa.**

**Raito**

* * *

_Drogi Raito,_

_Wolałem Cię zanim straciłeś wspomnienia._

_L_

* * *

**L,**

**O czym ty mówisz?**

**Raito**

* * *

_Spędziliśmy razem cudowne chwile..._

_L_

* * *

**L,**

**Co masz na myśli?!**

**Przestań ze mną pogrywać!**

**Raito**

* * *

Drogi L,

Proszę, przestań dręczyć mojego syna. On naprawdę chce być przydatny w pojmaniu Kiry. Dlaczego więc chcesz go zmieszać trudnymi pytaniami? Nadal go podejrzewasz? Ponadto, Misa pragnie spędzić trochę czasu z Raitem sam na sam. Proszę, pozwól im stworzyć normalny związek.

Yagami Soichiro

* * *

_Drogi Raito,_

_Twoja dziewczyna jest paplą, a ty jesteś zwykłym synkiem tatusia._

_L_


End file.
